Johann Schmidt
Johann Schmidt is the former head of HYDRA-Abteilung, a special weapons division of the Nazi Schutzstaffel and the modern-day incarnation of the ancient HYDRA society. A brilliant scientist in his own right, he fought his way through the ranks of Nazi elite to become a confidant of Adolf Hitlerhimself. However, his ambition to become the superior man led him to test an imperfect version of the Super Soldier Serum on himself which transformed him into the horrifying Red Skull. After gaining possession of the mystical Tesseract and its unimaginable power, he decided to turn his back on the Third Reich and rule the world alone. However, as World War IIraged, his plans would be challenged by the only Allied super soldier, Captain America. In 1945, Schmidt launched his offensive, intending to bring the United States to its knees, but he was intercepted by Captain America and vanished when he touched the Tesseract with his bare hands. Schmidt was teleported to Vormir, where he became trapped in a state of purgatory, becoming the Stonekeeper, a wraith who advises those who seek the Soul Stone. After over seventy years on Vormir, Schmidt met Thanos and Gamora, who were seeking the stone. Schmidt led them to it, and disappeared after Thanos sacrificed his daughter and claimed the stone. With Thanos successfully obtaining the stone, Schmidt's curse was broken, and he was free to leave Vormir and pursue his own goals once more. During the Time Heist, in 2023, two surviving Avengers of the Snap, Black Widow and Hawkeye attempted to retrieve the Soul Stone from Vormir in the year of 2014 as Schmidt approached them. Schmidt watched as the two Avengers dueled each other and disappeared after Romanoff sacrificed herself, letting Barton to claim the Stone. With Barton successfully obtaining the stone, Schmidt's curse was broken, and was free to leave Vormir, thus creating an alternate timeline. However, after the Reversal of the Decimation and the Battle of Earth, Schmidt's old nemesis, Captain America traveled back in time to return the Soul Stone on Vormir, erasing the alternate timeline and allowing Schmidt to become its guardian once again before Thanos could claim the stone in the original timeline. Appearances * Captain America: The First Avenger * The Avengers (Mentioned) * Captain America: The Winter Solider (Footage) * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Mentioned) * Agent Carter (Mentioned) * The Marvel Super Heroes: Captain America * Spider-Man TV show 1981-1982 * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Captain America 1990 * X-Men TV Show 1992-1996 * Spider-Man The Animated Series * Super Hero Squad- "Wrath of the Red Skull" * Super Hero Squad- "World War Witch" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "The Red Skull Strikes" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "If This Be Doomsday" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "Meet Captain America" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "Living Legend" (Mentioned) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "This Hostile Earth" (Flashback) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "Nightmare in Red" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "Code Red" * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes- "Winter Soldier" * Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel * Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload * Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H- Days of Future Smash, Part 4: Year of the Hydra" * Iron Man & Hulk Heroes: United * Avengers Assemble- "The Avengers Protocol, Part 1" * Avengers Assemble- "The Avengers Protocol, Part 2" * Avengers Assemble- "The Serpent of Doom" * Avengers Assemble- "Blood Feud" * Avengers Assemble- "Super Adaptoid" * Avengers Assemble- "Hulked Out Heroes" * Avengers Assemble- "In Deep" * Avengers Assemble- "Bring on the Bad Guys" * Avengers Assemble- "Savages" * Avengers Assemble- "The Ambassador" * Avengers Assemble- "By the Numbers" * Avengers Assemble- "Exodus" * Avengers Assemble- "The Final Showdown" * Avengers Assemble- "The Arsenal" * Avengers Assemble- "Thanos Rising" * Avengers Assemble- "Ghosts of the Past" * Avengers Assemble- "The Age of Tony Stark" * Avengers Assemble- "Thanos Triumphant" * Avengers Assemble- "The New Guy" * Avengers Assemble- "Adapting to Change" * Avengers Assemble- "The Sleeper Awakens" * Avengers Assemble- "Prison Break" (Cameo) * Avengers Assemble- "The Vibranium Coast" (Dread Skull) * Avengers Assemble- "House of M" * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers * Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes United * Robot Chicken * Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! * Marvel Future Avengers * Lego Marvel Superheroes * Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 * Lego Marvel's Avengers * Disney Infinity 2.0 (as Costume) * Captain America: Super Solider * Captain America: The Winter Soldier The Official Game (Mentioned) * Captain America: First Vengeance Comic * The Avengers: The Avengers Initative (Mentioned) * Captain America: The First Avenger Adaption * The Avengers Adaption (Flashback) * Captain America: Civil War Prelude (Flashback) * Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (Flashback) * Avengers: Endgame Prelude Equipment * Lunger P08 * HYDRA Pistol * HYDRA Assault Rifle * HYDRA Cannon * Uniform * Prosthetic Mask * Tesseract * Soul Stone Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Stamina * Immortality * Omniscience * Master Tactician * Expert Marksman * Expert Combatant * Expert Scientist * Pilot * Bilingualism Played By * Hugo Weaving (Captain America: The First Avenger) * Ross Marquand (Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame) * Charlie Adler (Super Hero Squad) * Steven Blum (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Lego Marvel Superheroes) * Liam O'Brien (Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, Hulk and The Agents of S.M.A.S.H, Avengers Assemble) Category:Humans Category:Males